Digital broadcasting typically involves the broadcast of content (e.g., audio, video, or hybrid content) protected by one or more forms of conditional access system and/or digital rights management protocols, and such content is sometimes referred to as “conditional access” content. For example, consumers may be required to purchase a license or subscription to view particular pay channels (e.g., HBO®, Showtime®, pay-per-view events, etc.) before gaining full access to those channels.
Digital broadcasting systems currently utilize one or more conditional access standards (e.g., DVB-CA (conditional access), DVB-CSA (the common scrambling algorithm), and DVB-CI (the Common Interface)). As part of the Common Interface standard receiver devices, such as set-top boxes and integrated digital TVs (iDTVs), receive conditional access content and rely on a removable conditional access module (CAM) coupled to the receiver device to remove the CA/digital rights management protections from the content, such as by descrambling the protected content to provide an unfettered audio/visual output for the user's consumption.
In a manner similar to that of set-top boxes or iDTVs providing content to CAMs, in various other systems, such as vehicle camera and on-board computing systems, digital broadcast content is exchanged over one or more communication interface between two or more devices to provide an unfettered audio/visual output for the user's consumption.